1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to injury preventing devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a device for preventing leg injuries to athletes during the playing of an athletic contest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very few injury preventing devices are worn by athletes during the playing of an athletic contest. During a particularly rugged contest, such as football, the legs of the athlete are subjected to severe angular and torsional stresses which can and have caused injuries to the knee, lower leg, ankle and foot.
The most common types of athletic braces in use today are not prophylactic in nature. That is, such braces, as the common elastic knee brace, are utilized primarily after a knee injury has occurred in order to provide additional support and thereby minimize strain on the knee. Clearly, if a device or apparatus could be provided which can be worn by an athlete during the playing of the athletic contest which would tend to prevent such injuries, and which would not interfere with the athlete's mobility of playing efficiency, it would be most welcomed, especially on the football field where an alarming increase in athletic injuries have been experienced.
I am aware of the following prior art U.S. patents which may be related to this general area: Nos. 1,308,675; 1,548,711; 2,871,852; 3,295,517; and 3,900,898. Most of the devices described in these patents are rigid, static devices, and would be ill-adapted for the uses contemplated by the present invention.